


Close encounter from space

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: A wild pokemon appears!, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I'm trying, Pokemon encounter, Slice of Life, Sorry for any bad grammar, Vignette, i aint got no beta, i literally wrote this in 30 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: Just imagine driving down the road and seeing one of these things.





	Close encounter from space

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~!  
> First time posting a Pokemon fic, but I couldn't help myself when I saw 3dBear's amazing art of Minior and I just had to write something to accompany it real quick.  
> http://3d-bear.tumblr.com/image/169707563460
> 
> Tbh, I had no idea this would turn into a story about Professor Kukui and Burnet, I just wrote it like I saw it, so I hope you guys enjoy!  
> (Also, Happy MLK day! :D)

You hear your friend start chanting along with some Kantonian pop song on the radio when something catches your eye and you call out for them to stop.

The car screeches to a halt on the road as you nearly get whiplash from the sudden shift in velocity as your friend slams on the brake.  
“Dude, look over there!” You point where something, something ethereal is moving about in a rather erratic fashion, as you thank Arceus that no one else is on the road at this hour.

“What is that?” Your friend asks, as he places the car in park and gets out.  
You follow him in case he gets attacked by a wild pokemon. Wouldn’t be the first time it happened.

Up ahead there are more lights, moving about in twinkling erratic patterns as a small chiming noise seems to rise in volume the closer you approach.  
You turn on your cellphone’s light and shine it up ahead.

The chiming noise stops.

Suddenly the entire road seems to erupt in every color of the rainbow. Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple; you stare ahead and see bright balls of color illuminate in front of you as the closest one begins to approach.

“Bro, I think it likes you.” Your friend jokes, as you hold the light a little closer like it will protect you, as it approaches.

Except it’s not a light, it’s got a face. A goofy smiling face of pure light approaches as it makes a sort of twinkling noise that you interpret as a sort of question. It seems focused on the light coming from your phone, and as you move it up and down it seems to mimic the motion.

It butts the phone from your grip in a playful manner, causing you to drop it in surprise as it falls to the ground and the light automatically shuts off.

The ball of light makes a displeased chiming noise and backs off, the other balls of light moving closer towards their friend.

“It’s okay! It just fell!” You try and reassure assure them as you pick up your phone. (You don’t know why you’re doing that, there are just balls of light).

You hastily turn the light back on your phone and the yellow ball makes another happy twinkle noise as it zips around your form and you find yourself giggling at the motion.

“Bro, that’s so cute. Hold still!” Your friend giggles, as he holds up his phone and takes a picture. His flash goes off.

The orbs of light dislike that. They let out a terrifying sour note before whizzing away, their light fizzling out of existence like they’d never been there in the first place. You feel oddly disappointed that they left, but you know it can’t be helped.

Both you and your friend climb back into the car and head on your way; your friend talking a mile a minute about how excited he was to get a picture of the strange phenomenon. You laugh at the absurdity of it all. Kukui could be such a silly man when he wanted to be.

Later he would call your phone despite living only a few feet away.

“I’ve got the pictures processed! Come see!” He exclaimed as you could hear his voice echoing from downstairs.

“Alright, I’m coming.” You laugh, deciding to pester him later about calling from the other end of the house. After you see what’s gotten him worked up. The man could get so hyper-focused sometimes…

He shows you the pictures that he’s printed using the lab computer.

You nearly gasp at what you see.  
There, twinkling in the night sky just above the road, are what appear to be miniature stars smiling back at the camera.

“They’re like tiny comets aren’t they?” Kukui grins as you feel yourself mimicking his smile.

“Honey, I think we’ve just discovered a new kind of Pokemon.”


End file.
